


Shameless

by xTequilaRose



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTequilaRose/pseuds/xTequilaRose
Summary: Just shameless Charles and Javier smut. That is all.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I got from my horny group of friends. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you google translate for the awful Spanish.
> 
> !!!Warning!!!  
Contains gay sex between two characters. Its smut and nothing but smut.

“You really do want this,” Javier purred, palming the erection in the larger man’s trousers.

“I am not the only one who does…” Charles groaned, leaning against a tree, watching the smaller man slide down to his knees on top of the bed rolls they placed down.

Their eyes never unlocked as Javier’s calloused fingers unbuttoned the canvas pants in front of him, slowly sliding down the zipper, freeing the generous cock. A groan from the large man made him chuckle as he wrapped his hand around the thick appendage. Blood drained to his own groin, wanting to hear more. He gave Charles a few slow, yet firm strokes. To keep the friction low, he spit on his cock to help lube his hand.  
Charles’s eyes closed tightly as his finger nails dug into the tree’s bark, trying to brace himself. Looking down, he could see the smirk spread across Javier’s face. Gritting his teeth he broke their stare. 

“Feel good, Amigo?” Javier asked grinning wildly.

“Yeah,” it was a mix of a groan and a growl.

It was a good enough answer and Javier took his chance to test the dangerous waters they were playing in. Ever so gently, he traced the tip of his warm, soft tongue against the smooth, large head of Charles’s wanting member. A hiss was his reward, coaxing him to lick the entire length, wanting to hear more from the typically stoic man above him.

Charles was a large man, with a member to match. The man was a work of art. Tall, rough, and powerful on the exterior, yet empathetic, kind, and soft on the inside. It made him wonder how he could ever stand to be in a group of outlaws, especially with the direction the gang was heading. That was not entirely true, Dutch had a plan and it made Javier proud that they all stuck by him.

Once more, Charles grit his teeth and sighed, enjoying the feeling the other was willingly giving him. As good as it felt, he had to remind himself to keep quiet. This would be hard to explain to the others at camp if anyone caught them. Javier however, did not seem to share his view, tempting more noises with his talented ministrations.

Reaching down, Charles attempted to entwine his hands in Javier’s hair but was quickly slapped away.

“Uh-uh,” he scolded pulling himself off Charles’s throbbing cock, a line of saliva still connecting them. “Did I give you permission to touch me?”

A dragged out groan was his response while Javier returned to pleasuring him with his mouth and hands. It was one thing he could not deny, the man knew how to use those beautiful calloused hands. Soft, yet strong, but rough around the tips of his fingers where the years of tending guitar strings left their mark.

A vein pulsed against his tongue, and Javier knew Charles was close and after shifting his own hips, he could feel himself in need of release as well. Pulling off of him, he gave the swollen cock another lick before he tugged at the pants in front of him. This did not go unnoticed by his partner, who complied, laying down on the bed cushions, sliding out of the bottom portion of his clothes.

“Bueno, Charles,” Javier panted, unbuttoning his shirt, watching Charles do the same thing, throwing their clothes onto of the already discarded pants, leaving both of them naked.

Reaching into the abandoned pant's pocket, Javier pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He straddled Charles’s waist, looking down at the throbbing cock in front of him. Putting a generous amount of the lube in his hand he gently worked it along the hard member, setting the vial on the ground next to them.

Craning his head, Charles watched him work. Against his own massive body, Javier seemed so small. The muscles that wrapped around his small frame flexed as he worked to prepare for the upcoming events. Reaching over, Charles grabbed the vial of lube and took a generous glob on his fingers. One of his large arms hooked under Javier’s hips, and pulled them closer.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Javier shouted, eyes wide. “”What the hell are you doing?”

“If this is what we are doing, you need to be ready.” Charles responded, tugging the tie from the other’s hair, admiring how to hung over his face. He took this moment to caress his jawline. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“I-!” His teeth grit as a moan came out when Charles let his large flat tongue run from his testicles to his tight hole, making him shiver. “Ay…!”

Charles licked around the sensitive skin, his free hand holding onto Javier’s hip, the other warning up the glob of lube between his fingers. 

“That’s it, amor,” Javier huffed. “Your tongue feels so good. Keep going.” His fingers curled, digging into the flesh beneath him. “Just like that!”

Steadily, his voice was getting louder as he arched his back to let Charles get where he wanted him. The larger man growled in response as Javier moaned almost to a yell when his tongue penetrated him. In a quick response, Charles raised his hand that hung onto his hip and gave Javier a firm smack across the ass.

“What was that, huh?” Javier snapped, turning over his shoulder. “I’m not your puta!”

Charles did not respond. Instead he pressed a lube finger against his entrance, letting it slide inside. Once more the smaller man's back arched at the intrusion and his hips bucked into his hand. A grin spread across Charles’s face as he slid his fingers back and back in.

“Lento… fácil… “ Javier panted, sweat dripping into his face. “Easy…Dios just like that. So good. Your hands are amazing, Querida.”

Repeating the actions, Charles admired how the soft tissue clenched around his finger. He gently pulled and prodded the area, stretching the ring of muscle.

“More, Charles…” Javier howled as the pad of his lover's finger ran across his sensitive bundle of nerves. “More, now!”

Not one to deny his partner, he inserted a second digit, letting both of them inside him, letting him get used to the feeling of his thick fingers buried inside him. After a moment he started thrusting them in and out, making it a point to curl his fingers, rubbing his prostate. 

“Keep going…” Javier begged. “Charles… muy bien!”

Javier’s mind was becoming clouded. His English mixed with his Spanish as he tried to regain control of the situation. When a third finger slid it’s way inside him, he groaned and knew what he needed.

“Quiero que me cojas…” He finally stated.

“Excuse me?” Charles asked gently as he raised an eyebrow. “Im sorry, but you are going to have to speak English if you want me to understand.”

“I am prepared enough,” Javier grinned. “Such a good job, mi amor. I am ready .”

Charles released his grip on Javier and his eyes were locked as he watched him maneuver himself over his tall standing cock, precum dripping down the length along the thick veins. Javier gave him one last lick, his wet pink tongue contrasting nicely against the hot flesh beneath it. Planting a quick peck on the tip, he aligned his hips and eased himself down on it, moaning softly as his insides were stretched around the shaft going deep into his warm and welcoming body. Once fully impaled on it, he paused and allowed himself to get accustomed to the feeling.  
Almost instantly, Charles’s hands moved to grip on his body, however they were quickly slapped away.

“No,” Javier scolded. “You were not given permission to touch. Be a good boy and hold still.”

A frustrated groan left Charles’s mouth, but obeyed his bossy bottom, just enjoying the tight warmth around his aching need.

Satisfied with the obedience, Javier began to move slowly, riding the massive cock. Arching his back, sitting upright, he hit the right angle.

“Damelo duro!” he moaned, his hands splayed on the larger man's chest, feeling the muscles tighten as he made pleasured noises beneath him.

The heat between them was intense, sweat covering both their bodies, their hair plastered to their faces and deep breathing mixed with curses was the only legible noise heard. Charles could take no more and bucked into the smaller man.

Javier’s dominance failed him as he spilled out pleas and compliments in the form of a mixed combination of Spanish and English. Charles gripped his hips with one hand and pounded up into him. High pitched yelps came from Javier as he rode through the hard thrusts, fingers curling into claws as he raked them against the broad chest beneath him. It was when Charles’s free hand gripped onto Javier’s own length, sliding it up and down that they knew they were almost at their high. 

It was a quick movement, one that caught Javier off guard. Charles rolled him over onto his hands and knees as he pounded deeper into him. One of his arms supported him while the other held his hips up, sliding his hand between his legs. Taking a grip onto the smaller man’s cock, he stroked him up and down, playing with the leaking head with his thumb.

“Fuck…!” Charles shouted giving a few last thrusts as white hot jets flew threw him as he came deep inside Javier.

“Puta madre!” the other shouted feeling the warmth fill him as his vision blurred and he painted his chest white with his cum, spilling in spurts.

They both collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch their breaths, coming down from their high. Charles pulled out, feeling his cock twitch at the loss of warmth, watching his seed drip from the abused hole.

“Thank you,” Charles nodded after a moment, sitting on the edge of one of the laid out cushions.

“That was good, Charles,” Javier sighed, removing a handkerchief from his pocket in the still tossed aside clothes, using it to clean himself off.

“Its getting late. We should just camp out here for the night,” Charles stated, stretching before laying out across the bed roll, the moonlight reflecting off his sweat slick body.

“Well I cant argue with that,” Javier chuckled laying out, enjoying the sight before him.

One of Charles’s massive arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head protectively, burying his face in the soft black hair. 

Javier sighed constantly, loving the feeling of the strong arms around him. Laying his head against Charles, he could feel his body giving into sleep.

Neither could remember the last time they were so relaxed.


End file.
